


Boys in Bras

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dildos, Dominance, Feminization, Lingerie, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Porn Watching, Sex Toys, Submission, Top Lee Minhyuk, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Hyunwoo and Hoseok had something in common: they were both bottoms that loved crossdressing. Minhyuk finds himself thrown into their whirlwind of fetishes, and is more than happy to try to satisfy their each and every need.The three don't know it yet, but all it takes is one happy accident to spur an incredible relationship~[ShowHoHyuk/non-AU/lots of kinks hehe]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love bottom Wonho/Shownu and ultra Dom Minhyuk so I decided to write a super indulgent fic with a bunch of my (not so) guilty pleasures~
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Slipping the large, neutral toned plug into his ass, Hyunwoo bit his lip on a groan. He hadn’t been able to jerk off like this in a few days, and to say he was desperate for cock would be an understatement. He was lucky enough to be the only one in his bedroom at the moment- Hyungwon was on one of his dates with Changkyun, and Hoseok was at his studio, which gave Hyunwoo a sufficient amount of time to fuck himself like he so urgently needed. He slipped the plug in and out of his ass with a vigor he’d been craving for far too long, savoring the feeling of his ass stretching to accommodate the girth of his dildo. Biting his lip on a needy moan, Hyunwoo gripped his pillow with a strong, firm grasp, glad that his pillow was hard enough to sustain such abuse.

Hyunwoo knew that his exterior didn’t exactly match his interior, but he honestly couldn’t help it. He was a big dude, with a good, solid body, but there was nothing more Hyunwoo wanted than to be thrown down and pounded into the mattress. The anal plug made a wet, sloshing sound, and Hyunwoo’s cheeks flushed bright red, becoming more aware of the fact that he wasn’t exactly alone in this dorm. This knowledge didn’t stop Hyunwoo from pounding his ass in his shared bedroom, however, and he groaned, knowing that he should probably tone it down… but not quite finding the will to do that.

He loved how good the plug felt, but Hyunwoo wanted something bigger, more satisfying. He also wanted to change into something a little more _comfortable_ while he was at it. He shoved the plug all the way inside, and then stood up, rifling around for the bag under his bed that held all of his sexy stuff. He fished out his favorite dildo, along with a very short, sheer peach nightgown covered in adorable frills. Hyunwoo didn’t exactly know what led him to grabbing that particular garment, but he knew that wearing it made him feel the most pretty out of all of his clothes. He wanted to feel sexy and beautiful, and most of all- feminine.

He took off the rest of the clothes he was wearing and slipped on the peach nightie, cheeks blushing hotly as he ran his hands along the soft fabric. Groping himself, Hyunwoo let out a deep, satisfied groan, his lips parted with heavy breaths. He got back onto the bed, laying on his back with his hips in the air, admiring the way his cock tented the sheer, loose fabric of the nightgown.

Now resituated on the bed, Hyunwoo then removed the plug, letting out a trembled moan at the sudden emptiness. Quickly lubing up his generically beige-colored dildo, Hyunwoo whimpered as he began pressing it inside, gasping as he shoves it all the way to hilt in one slow thrust. Giving himself a few seconds to adjust, Hyunwoo then began outright fucking himself, angling the dildo to pound against that one perfect spot over and over, drowning himself in the pleasure. His body was on fire, aching for the feeling of a cock, a _real_ cock, pounding him harder and faster than Hyunwoo was able to achieve by himself. He wanted to be dominated, to have his name groaned wantonly by his Dom, by his master. Hyunwoo trembled just at the thought of calling another man ‘master’ in bed, feeling dirty and perverse in the most incredible way.

His free hand moved down to run along his chest, cupping one boob in one hand and groping himself absently as he fucked his ass, reveling in the feeling of the smooth fabric on his chest. Hyunwoo was starting to get way too into this, his cock dripping precum and staining his pretty little nightie. He was aware of the fact that he wouldn’t last for long, and decided to go all out, his plump, dark red lips parting in another trembled moan. Hyunwoo felt weak in the knees, but held out as best as he could, knowing if he could just last for a few more seconds, he could cum, which was one of the best motivators of them all.

“M-master,” Hyunwoo whimpered out, biting his lip on a protesting groan, feeling humiliated for even uttering that word, but also ridiculously turned on by it at the same time. Here he was, jerking off in women’s lingerie with a huge dildo in his ass, moaning out ‘master’. He felt depraved, and rightfully so. He had no idea what any of his members would say if they saw him like this, and the mere thought of getting caught made his cock twitch excitedly. He took a deep, steadying breath, heart thumping as he repeated the word.

“Master, please~” Hyunwoo continued, and shook his head, trying to shake away the feelings of embarrassment as he knew that he could stop himself from moaning, but also deciding not to. The nightie shifted along his body with every pump of his wrist, and Hyunwoo bit his lip on a particularly satisfying thrust, his body contorting in a tremor as his lips parted in an uncontrollable, low moan. He was definitely getting close now, continuing to repeat the same motion over and over as he pounded his tight little asshole. 

On the edge of his orgasm, Hyunwoo finally reached his hand down, pumping his cock through the sheer, frilly fabric, groaning at the satisfying feeling. He trembled out one final ‘master’ along with several begs as he came, filling the inside of his dress with his thick, smelly cum that quickly seeped through to the other side. After a few more spurts of cum, Hyunwoo collapsed onto his soft bed, trying to catch his breath after his intense session. He’d never jerked off with thoughts like that, taking such an extreme turn, but he could tell he was going to become addicted to it~

 

* * *

 

Hoseok often holed himself up in the bathroom for his masturbation sessions, finding the location to be about as private as it got in the dorm. He had a routine every time wanted to jerk off there- carrying his laptop in one hand, while his other held a laptop case. He was glad that so far, nobody had questioned it, because he always stashed sex toys in that laptop bag. 

Performing his usual ritual, Hoseok snuck into the bathroom, glancing around to make sure nobody was around. Making it inside without a hitch, Hoseok let out a sigh of relief, propping up his laptop on the bathroom counter and pulling up some of his favorite porn. He always felt a little guilty when he did this, but the satisfaction that followed made it up for any initial tentativeness. Still searching for a video, Hoseok began palming himself through his pants, already getting aroused as he thought about what he was about to do. He’d already gotten his ass prepared when we was still in his room, fingers pumping in and out as he tried to muffle his moans in the pillow. 

Finding the perfect video, Hoseok quickly paused it, walking over to the shower and starting the stream- he had to pretend he was showering, which meant having the shower on while he actually just fucked himself. Walking back to his laptop, Hoseok began taking off his clothes, stripping bare and taking out his sex toy of choice from his bag. He held up the bright pink, slightly glittery, dildo from his bag, running his fingers along the suction cup at the base. One of Hoseok’s favorite things to do was suction the dildo onto the tile wall of the bathroom and fuck himself on it, his legs spread wide as he bounced his ass against the wall, and he was about to do just that.

Hoseok pressed the suction cup of the dildo against the tile wall, getting it to stay firmly in place in the right spot for the perfect angle. He gave it one final push before stepping away, his heart racing as he thought about what he was about to do- his laptop open on porn, and a dildo suctioned cupped to the bathroom wall. He felt so dirty, but the prospect of finally getting off the way he liked best made the contrasting feelings blend in a lewd, addictive way. 

From his bag, Hoseok also pulled out a lacy, lightly padded bra and a pair of open-backed panties, putting them on with a practiced grace. After slipping them on, Hoseok squeezed his boobs together, moaning at how big and squishy they felt with the extra layer of padding from his bra. He ran his fingers along his ass, whimpering at the feeling of the crotchless back, eventually dipping his fingers inside his entrance, unable to control himself any longer.

He shivered slightly, taking the few more steps back towards his laptop, making sure the volume was turned all the way down before he pressed play on the video. The video he chose was of a gorgeous, built man getting fucked from behind by a slender man- but it had another element that Hoseok was particularly fond of: the slender guy was very aggressive and rough with his Sub, who Hoseok was using as his self-insert. He wanted to get spanked and groped like the man on the video, and Hoseok slipped out a needy moan as he started backing up into the dildo. Spreading his ass cheeks, Hoseok whimpered as he felt the tip press against his pre-prepared entrance, slipping inside him easily. He gasped at the feeling, biting his lip to prevent any other sounds from coming out, cheeks burning with embarrassment. Practically every other member was at the dorm right now, he really should watch his volume.

He began outright fucking himself against the wall now, thighs spread and ass bouncing against the long, girthy dildo, holding a hand against his mouth to muffle the moans, his body trembling from the incredible sensation. While fucking himself, Hoseok kept his eyes trained on the laptop screen, getting spurred on by the vision of a guy, similar to him, getting pounded by a real cock, one that looks like is satisfying him completely. Hoseok got lost in a fantasy, feeling the wall behind his ass and legs and pretending the cold tile was another man behind him, pounding his little boy pussy with hard thrusts.

“Harder~” Hoseok unconsciously whimpered out, wishing his dildo satisfied him as much as the ad described. He grinded against the wall, savoring the way the dildo felt completely inside him, his ass continuously smacking against the hard tile. He quickly lost all control of his voice, moans slipping out one after the other, each a little louder than the one it followed. Even though he wished he was being fucked by a real cock, Hoseok was still pretty content with the feeling of the dildo, and it helped that he was watching two dudes actually go at it.

A string out loud, whimpering moans passed through Hoseok’s pouty lips, and he arched his back, hands returning to fondle his chest while his ass grinded on the slick, stationary dildo. All negative, embarrassed thoughts disappeared from his mind, and all Hoseok could think about was how good it felt to be filled up. In the video, Hoseok blearily notices that the bottom is getting jerked off and is likely about to cum, so Hoseok moves one hand down to touch himself alongside the man. At the two powerful sensations, Hoseok cries out, voice echoing in the bathroom and eyebrows scrunching together. He knows he’s getting close, and rides out the feeling until he actually cums with a loud, desperate moan that he doesn’t even realize he’s making. His ass flush against the wall, Hoseok trembles, squirting his cum along the floor of the bathroom.

Trying to catch his breath, Hoseok steps away from the dildo, groaning at the feeling of it slipping out completely. He then moves to close his laptop, leaving everything else the way it was to deal with when he gets out of the shower. Stripping off his lewd underwear, Hoseok steps into the shower, dousing his hair in the, much cooler, stream of water. Satisfied with his session, Hoseok tries clearing his head of all the dicks, smiling shyly to himself. One day he was going to finally be satisfied by a real cock, but for today- at least he had porn and sex toys~

 

* * *

 

A bit later that week, Hyunwoo was in a pretty good mood, walking back into the dorm after getting coffee. It was a pretty standard night, and he was arriving back at the dorm a little earlier than usual- a much welcome feeling. Opening the door to his shared bedroom, Hyunwoo spotted a mysterious piece of clothing on the floor- right in the center of the room, plain as day: a pair of women’s panties. Eyes widening in panic, Hyunwoo quickly collected them, assuming that they were his, because, who else in the dorm owns women’s underwear?

However, upon closer inspection, Hyunwoo realized that he didn’t recognize the panties at all, never having seen them before in his life. Scrunching his eyebrows together at the predicament, Hyunwoo pouted his lips, not quite able to figure it out. Hearing shuffling from the hallway, Hyunwoo decided not to think on it too much, and quickly shoved it into the bag of sex toys he kept under his bed. He would figure it out later, but for now- he didn’t want to get caught with panties in his hands.

The next day, Hyunwoo found something even more suspicious than a simple pair of panties in his room- he found a dildo. Sauntering into his shared room, Hyunwoo smiled fondly at the sight of Hoseok beaming over at him. He looked bright, happy, and completely adorable, putting Hyunwoo in a good mood immediately upon seeing him. Watching the boy turn around and start walking to the door, Hyunwoo suddenly noticed something shiny on Hoseok’s bed. He took a few steps closer and his eyes widened at what he saw.

“Oh,” was all he slipped out, his tan cheeks turning bright red in embarrassment. Hoseok, hearing the noise, walks back towards him, yelping in surprise as he realized something he’d forgotten to put away. Hoseok ran back to the bed, using his body as a shield and sitting on the dildo, eyes wide as he stared up at Hyunwoo. Blinking at him, Hyunwoo gave him a deadpan look.

“That’s a dildo,” Hyunwoo simply stated, sparking a hot blush on Hoseok’s cheeks. 

“N-N-No it isn’t, hahahaa…” Hoseok denied, his laugh dripping with awkwardness. Hyunwoo stared at him blankly, not quite processing why Hoseok would try to deny something that was so obvious to Hyunwoo.

“Yes it is.” Hyunwoo was clearly not amused. He knew that the dildo wasn’t his, as he would never buy something that garish, especially since the size and shape were hardly functional. No, he wasn’t worried about being found out- he knew that this was Hoseok’s. The thought excited him, and his heart raced in his chest at the thought that maybe he wasn’t so different from his bandmates after all.

“N-No,” Hoseok repeated, trying to wrack his brain for excuses. “I just um, I just…?” Hoseok said, clearly not able to think of any excuse that made enough sense, sitting there slack-jawed as he stared up at Hyunwoo with wide, nervous eyes.

“Let me see it,” Hyunwoo stated rather than asked, hands resting on Hoseok’s shoulders as he prepared to gently push the man out of the way, wanting desperately to get a better look.

“NO!” Hoseok repeated, panic swelling within him. He knew it was mostly hopeless at this point, but he still didn’t want Hyunwoo examining his goddamn sex toy or anything. Ignoring him completely, Hyunwoo pushed the younger man gently out of the way, watching him topple over on the bed with wide eyes. Now revealed, Hyunwoo snatched up the dildo, holding it up and flushing at how _big_ it was, shooting Hoseok a mildly impressed look.

“This is yours,” Hyunwoo said, waggling the dildo slightly in his grip. Hoseok whined, flopping onto his pillows face-down and squirming around in embarrassment.

“Yes,” was all he replied with, finally acknowledging the truth of the matter. He hears a vibrating sound, and trembles, knowing that Hyunwoo is examining the functions.

“Is this a seven-function vibrator?” Hyunwoo asked, and Hoseok paused, tilting his head to give the older man a thoughtful look. Nothing was labelled on the exterior… how was Hyunwoo aware of that detail?

“Um, yeah it is, actually?” Hoseok replied, voice clearly sounding confused. Hyunwoo flushed, an interesting light shining in his eyes when he looked back over to Hoseok. 

“I saw this one on sale earlier this week,” Hyunwoo replied, giving Hoseok an eager look, blinking a few times. Sitting upright, Hoseok smiled broadly, excitement rushing through him.

“Yes!! Oh my god, I can’t believe you know about that haha,” Hoseok replied, biting his lip on a broad smile. Hyunwoo smiled cutely, handing the dildo back to Hoseok and shifting around slightly.

“I’m interested in this kind of stuff too; I have a bit of a collection,” Hyunwoo admitted, and Hoseok giggled happily, really pleased with the progression of his night.

“I guess we have something new in common~” Hoseok said, grinning cutely. Hyunwoo smiled, moving to sit next to Hoseok on the bed. 

“So tell me, is it a good toy?” 

Standing outside of the door, with a painfully hard erection, was Minhyuk, his ear pressed against the door as he overheard Hoseok and Hyunwoo’s dirty conversation. He couldn’t believe what he was actually hearing, and was overwhelmed by the amount of masturbation fuel he was getting while standing out here. Not only were they absolutely adorable, but they were talking about how good getting fucked in the ass was. Minhyuk groaned softly to himself, imagining taking both men at once, pliant and ready for his cock. 

The conversation took a slightly more graphic turn, and Minhyuk bit his lip as Hoseok shyly talked about how he liked riding his dildo from behind. He outwardly grabbed his cock, rubbing it as he wasn’t able to hold himself back anymore. Hyunwoo’s next statement truly drove Minhyuk crazy, and his eyes widened, mouth splitting out into a surprised and eager smile.

“I actually… enjoy crossdressing, too,” Minhyuk heard Hyunwoo say, the phrase being met with an excited squeal from Hoseok.

“Me too!” Hoseok replied, and Minhyuk couldn’t believe his ears. Not only were his two ridiculously sexy hyungs total bottoms, but they also liked crossdressing- one of Minhyuk’s absolute favorite fetishes. The desperation Minhyuk was feeling to fuck the two of them in cute women’s clothes was overwhelming, and at this moment- Minhyuk vowed to seduce them. Both of them. And by god, he was going to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!!! I hope you all enjoy this TT let me know in the comments!
> 
> Chapter 3 will be the final chapter and purely OT3 smut! <3

Apparently, Hoseok and Hyunwoo having a little heart-to-heart chat about their mutual enjoyment for being crossdressing bottoms emboldened the two, because Minhyuk had caught them talking about it almost every day for the week that followed. Neither could seem to hold their tantalizingly sexy fetishes back- sometimes even slipping in front of the others. Luckily, nobody had noticed yet… but Minhyuk knew it was only a matter of time unless somebody got them under control. 

One day before practice, when Minhyuk was alone with them in the big, mirror-covered practice room, Hoseok and Hyunwoo showed off their cute, bra-covered chests to each other. Hoseok was wearing something with a bit of padding, which normally wouldn’t be all that noticeable under the hoodie he was training in, but now that Minhyuk knew it was there, he couldn’t help but notice how plush his chest looked. Hyunwoo was in something much subtler, merely a lace bralette, but regardless- both men were crossdressing during a group dance practice. They kept giggling cutely and complimenting each other, seemingly unaware that Minhyuk was across the room and watching them with rapt eyes.

That was already dangerous enough- but it was only the beginning of their indiscretions. One day that week, Minhyuk caught Hoseok carrying a huge, pink dildo into the bathroom, and he swore to god that he heard Hyunwoo in his room alone moaning out ‘master’. It was too much for Minhyuk to handle without doing something about it, so he did. He’d definitely been flirting more with the two, had alluded to jerking off on more than one occasion, and once, very discreetly: crossdressing. There wasn’t anything more satisfying to the young man than to see his hyungs blushing and giggling from the questionable things he’d said to them.

He wanted nothing more than to tell them everything he knew and how much he loved it- but if he simply mentioned it during casual conversation, they might take it the wrong way and think Minhyuk was fucking with them. Minhyuk had another idea, but it could lead to an even worse reaction if taken the wrong way… but it was also a ton more fun: Minhyuk was planning on getting Hoseok and Hyunwoo to catch him in the act just like he’d been catching them these past few days.

On a night when Hyunwoo and Hoseok were leaving for the gym, Minhyuk saw his opportunity. Hyungwon often went on dates with Changkyun, and tonight- Minhyuk gave Changkyun a little pocket cash to keep the two outside the dorm for longer tonight. With Hyungwon gone, that left the bedroom he shared with Hyunwoo and Hoseok completely empty. Changkyun was pretty accustomed to getting bribes from Minhyuk, and didn’t question it other than a raise of his eyebrow. Once everything was in order, Minhyuk began enacting his plan.

Sneaking into their room, Minhyuk quietly turned around, shutting the door behind him. He didn’t shut it completely- but just enough to ensure that Jooheon and Kihyun wouldn’t walk by and see him in a compromising position. Now inside the room, Minhyuk grinned excitedly, his heart pounding as he thought about what he was about to do. He glanced around the room, walking inside slowly as he surveyed for anything that could be of use.

Approaching Hyunwoo’s bed, Minhyuk ran his hands along the familiar mattress, feeling a strange… lump underneath the covers. Peeling them back, Minhyuk’s face broke out into a huge grin as he saw the pair of clearly women’s underwear hiding beneath them. Giggling excitedly, Minhyuk grabbed the panties, bringing them up to his face and taking a deep breath. Eyes widening, Minhyuk pulls the panties away from his face, smirking as he sees the slight wet patch on the front. Yep, these were definitely used~  

Minhyuk grinned excitedly to himself, glad that he didn’t even have to dig around for perfect masturbation fuel, his cheeks flushing as he stares down at Hyunwoo’s bed. This was the very bed that Hyunwoo had touched himself, where he’d moaned ‘master’ and done god only knows what else. Groaning, Minhyuk brought the panties back up to his face, gasping at how much they smelt like Hyunwoo’s sweat and dick, and Minhyuk bit his lip, going a little crazy from how good they smelled. 

Still holding onto his hyung’s panties, Minhyuk starts walking towards Hoseok’s bed, staring down at the slightly messy sheets. He could smell Hoseok’s scent from here- the smell of his iconic colognes and body products, plus a tiny bit of sweat and musk that was entirely too appealing to Minhyuk. Since Hoseok’s bed was bigger, Minhyuk jumped on to it, deciding to jerk off here. As he crashed onto the bed, Minhyuk blinked rapidly, hearing something bounce alongside him. Rifling along through the sheets, Minhyuk located a bottle of lube, and he chuckled, wondering why Hoseok would have something so lewd stashed in his bed~ 

Minhyuk ran his fingers along Hoseok’s sheets briefly before unbuttoning his pants. He was already painfully hard, his mind going crazy from the direct sight of such erotic things, and Minhyuk grabbed Hoseok’s lube, pumping out a few squirts onto his hand. Sliding his hand along his cock, Minhyuk groans lavishly, his fingers curling around Hyunwoo’s panties.

As Minhyuk thought more about where he was, and how he was literally planning on getting caught in the act, he got more and more turned on. The whole concept of masturbating in his hyung’s bed was infinitely more erotic than jerking off in his own room, and Minhyuk felt his arousal spike to new heights. Minhyuk couldn’t help but writhe, his fully clothed body pressing against Hoseok’s sheets as he stroked his cock, legs spread wide. He wasn’t scared about getting caught, but the thrill of it was racking up, and Minhyuk moaned, biting his lip timidly as he hears the echo of his voice in the empty room.

Bringing Hyunwoo’s panties up to his face, Minhyuk groans, his mind filled with erotic fantasies about his sexy hyungs. To be surrounded by both of their scents, Minhyuk couldn’t help but think about how much he wanted to fuck them, how much he wanted to see them writhing beneath him and showing him their lingerie-clad bodies. Clenching his jaw, Minhyuk began pumping himself faster, his face burying into Hoseok’s pillow.

Cock dripping with precum that quickly mixed with the lube, Minhyuk growled, his body on fire from the intense sensations. He suddenly thought of Hoseok, his pretty, pink lips parted in a desperate, aching moan- like the ones he’d heard from the man so many times before from outside of the bathroom door. Minhyuk wanted nothing more than to draw those sweet sounds from his beautiful mouth, to see his face while he fucked him and pleasured him in every way he knew how. His mind quickly shifting back to Hyunwoo as he brought the man’s panties to his face again, Minhyuk groaned, going crazy from the thought of being Hyunwoo’s master, to have the big, imposing man kneeling at his feet and begging for his cock. God, Minhyuk wanted to fuck them both so intensely bad it was completely taking over every thought that crossed his mind.

Fingers languidly trailing up his hard, wet cock, Minhyuk moaned, flushing as he hears movement from outside the door. That was probably Hoseok and Hyunwoo getting home from their workout, and the thought of what was soon to come was making chills run down Minhyuk’s spine. He started working himself harder and faster, his heart pounding with anticipation and trembling from the intensity of it all. Biting his lip on another moan, Minhyuk rocked his hips up, fucking his fist while his other hand trembled around Hyunwoo’s panties. After a few more seconds of this, Minhyuk jolted at the sound of the door swinging open- revealing his two very startled hyungs.

“Welcome back~” Minhyuk called out cheekily, one hand waving Hyunwoo’s used panties in the air while his other was still gripping his cock. His heart was still racing, and a fine sheen of sweat was covering his body, but he mustered up the courage to still go through with his plan. Now that he’d come this far, he had to go through with it. It helped that Hoseok and Hyunwoo looked so adorably flustered and even mildly aroused.

Hoseok and Hyunwoo were seemingly frozen on the spot, their eyes wide as they stared at Minhyuk and everything they’d walked in on him doing. Hyunwoo’s face was bright red, blinking rapidly as he processed the fact that Minhyuk wasn’t only jerking off in his room- but also using his panties as, what appeared to be, masturbation fuel. Hyunwoo couldn’t process the depraved sight before him, and he blinked slowly, ridiculously turned on by how sexy Minhyuk looked touching himself. He wondered if Minhyuk was doing this while fully aware of what Hyunwoo did to himself in this very room, and Hyunwoo swallowed, his vision going hazy at the prospect of Minhyuk punishing him, or calling him a slut.

Swallowing thickly, Hoseok shivered, his cock stiffening as he stared at the form of Minhyuk sprawled across his bed. He couldn’t help but connect the parallels between Minhyuk’s slender, dominating, and imposing body to the men he often jerked off to, and Hoseok began wondering why he didn’t connect the two sooner. Minhyuk was a vision on his bed, his gorgeous limbs spread, and long, thick cock throbbing and painfully hard… and Hoseok found the intense urge to touch him, to pleasure him. It was intense, and a little scary, so Hoseok stared at the floor, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Wh-wh-what are you doing?” Hoseok eventually managed to spit out, shutting the door behind him and locking it, his chest still wet from the sweat of his workout. Hyunwoo stood next to him, unable to even iterate his thoughts, his cock visibly twitching in his loose workout shorts. Smirking at the obviously aroused reactions, Minhyuk strokes his cock one last time, unhurriedly tucking it into his pants with some effort. 

“I was just jerking off, like I know you guys do~” Minhyuk plainly replied, his eyes staring up into Hoseok and Hyunwoo’s faces with a cat-like, almost playful look that quickly melted into something darker and sinfully erotic. Hoseok swallowed, unable to continue looking into Minhyuk’s fiery gaze any longer, his body trembling.

“Why were you doing it with my panties in Hoseok-ah’s bed?” Hyunwoo prompted, trying to get to the point and avoid Minhyuk’s cryptic flirtations. A little startled by how straight-forward Hyunwoo was being, Minhyuk sat up in the bed, licking his lips while his eyes glanced between the two men.

“I overheard the conversation you two had in this room last week- about the unique ways you two jerk off and that you both like crossdressing,” Minhyuk confessed, inhaling softly before continuing. If Hyunwoo wasn’t going to beat around the bush, then Minhyuk didn’t really need to either. “I’ve been hearing and seeing some things lately from you two that were a little out of the ordinary,” he continued, smirking at the startled reactions from the two. “I just thought maybe it was my turn to give you two a little show~” he finished, loosely grabbing his pants-covered cock, his eyes timidly flickering between the two. Minhyuk had just revealed some truly juicy information, and was eager to see their reactions.

“W-what did you see…?” Hoseok stuttered out, panic rising in his throat. He knew how obvious his padded bras were when he wore them in public, and the thought of Minhyuk being completely aware of them made his heart pound. What else did Minhyuk know about them? Hyunwoo was having similar thoughts, his mind going crazy as he thought about all the questionable things he’d moaned out this past week.

“Did you… hear anything?” Hyunwoo asked, and Minhyuk raised his eyebrows, a little surprised that both men were apparently more concerned about getting caught in the act than they were about Minhyuk jerking off in their room. Deciding to just roll with it, Minhyuk sat up, gesturing for the two boys to walk closer to him.

“I know pretty much everything, neither of you are very subtle,” Minhyuk confessed, chuckling to himself. Hoseok bit his lip, his cheeks red and eyes downcast. Hyunwoo slowly nodded, wishing that Minhyuk would be a little more specific, but not wanting to reveal something that Minhyuk didn’t know. With their questions now somewhat answered, the two boys start thinking about some of the other things Minhyuk had revealed in his explanation, and realization hit them.

“Wait… so you know about um, our fetishes, and then decided to jerk off?” Hoseok asked, blinking nervously up into Minhyuk’s eyes. “Y-y-you wanted to give us a show, why is that?” he continued, embarrassed to even utter those words, his eyes flickering between Minhyuk’s searing gaze and the floor. Hyunwoo nodded, giving Minhyuk a thoughtful look with a blatant erection in his pants.

“Hm? Isn’t that obvious? I’m attracted to you both,” Minhyuk confessed, cheeks flushing as he unwaveringly held his gaze with the two men. “I love your fetishes, and how erotic you both are around each other,” Minhyuk continued, hoping he wasn’t crossing a line here. He wanted to do this, he wanted to get somewhere with these two stunning men... but he also prayed that he wasn’t being too forward. Licking his lips, Hyunwoo blinked a few times, his plump lips parted in a shaky exhale. 

“Do you really mean that, Minhyukkie?” Hyunwoo asked, stepping closer to Minhyuk, his eyes holding a certain amount of eagerness. “Are you really attracted to us?”

“I am” Minhyuk replied, meaning it. Although, his feelings went far beyond attraction at this point, now teetering on adoration and other, deeper feelings that made guilt rise in Minhyuk’s throat. He was only just now confessing his attraction, but was already feeling such intense feelings for the two. Hyunwoo smiled, nodding. He could feel how genuine Minhyuk’s words were, and licked his lips, wondering what this could mean for the future of their relationship. 

Beside Hyunwoo, Hoseok was starting to really, deeply think about their current situation. Minhyuk was here, in all of his big-cock glory, saying that he was sexually interested in them both while fully aware of their fetishes and masturbation habits. It made excitement and a little bit of nervousness tremble through his body, and Hoseok realized that Minhyuk was doing everything but vocally offer to fuck the two stupid.

“Um, things have been k-kind of hard lately,” Hoseok confessed, seemingly out of the blue, tugging his lower lip between his teeth cutely. Maybe, if he made the first move, then Minhyuk would fuck him like he so desperately needed. Hyunwoo looked at him, a little confused with his wording.

“What do you mean?” Minhyuk asked, blinking up at the older man.

“It’s just… so hard to be satisfied with only toys,” Hoseok whined, feeling dirty and embarrassed, his cock twitching visibly. Hyunwoo flushed, his eyes flickering down to the floor. The two had talked about this a few times, about how hard it was to deal with their lustful desires, especially by themselves, but Hyunwoo never thought he’d mention it aloud, especially not in a situation like this one. Eyes widening, Minhyuk flustered a little bit, his heart pounding eagerly as he stares at the other boy.

“Hyunwoo has been feeling the same way, w-what should we do about it?” Hoseok asked, reaching his hand down to grasp Hyunwoo’s, holding his hand cutely. Minhyuk blinked a few times, lips slowly curling up into a smirk as he starts to understand where this is going. Leaning forward, Minhyuk stares up into the two boys’ faces, his eyes flickering with a sensual, dark intent.

“I think all you two need is a good Dom in your lives~” <3


End file.
